Spider-Man: Across the Multi-Verse
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Captain Marvel Au. Parker was taken under the wings of Mysterio after losing his memory in a battle with the Elementals. But one day, the boy is accidentally transported to another dimension. However, as he tries to navigate his way through the strange world, Parker begins to discover the truth of who he truly is. Why is people staring at him? Who the Hell is Peter Stark?
1. Dimension 833: Beck & Parker

**_OMG! Far From Home was incredible, and crazy!_**

**_Peter Parker/Spider-Man as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel_**

**_Quentin Beck/Mysterio as Yon-Rogg_**

**_Spoilers for the movie in this story, and below. If you don't want to be spoiled, please feel free to leave and there's no hard feelings._**

**_If you're still here, a little note for the story._****_Here, Mysterio really is a wizard from another dimension and has illusional powers._**

**_For the dimension, it's a futuristic kind of world like Wakanda and Hala._**

* * *

_In the center of a destroyed city, a young boy was lying unconscious among the debris._

_The boy had curly brown hair that was messy and coated with dried blood. He was wearing a blue/white collared checkered shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes. Or just one shoe, the other was missing. The collared shirt was torn up, his left pant leg was torn to his shin, and his white undershirt was coated with blood. His exposed arms were covered with bruises and the tears that ran down his face mixed with the blood._

_Slowly, bright brown eyes began to flutter open. The unconscious boy began to wake up. He was far too wounded to bring himself to stand or sit up, all he could do was look around in horror at the destroyed city around him._

_Suddenly, the ground began shaking violently._

_From the debris, a giant monster made up of stone and sand began to form, it rose higher and higher until it reached its full form._

_The rock monster towered over the poor boy. He couldn't move, all he could do was stare up at the creature at it stared back down at him._

_The monster raised it's large fist into the air, towering it threateningly over the boy._

_Before he could even scream, the monster threw his fist down and-_

* * *

With a scream of fright, the boy shot up in his bed.

As soon as the boy was in a sitting position, the lights strung across the ceiling of his room flickered on. Casting a blue glow throughout the grey room.

The boy's skin was pale, his breathing was uneven, his hands were shaking and the sweat on his forehead caused his hair to stick against his skin.

The fear from his dream still plagued him as he struggled to steady his breathing. It took a few seconds before he could finally manage to calm down.

After a few seconds, the boy threw his blanket off his body and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He was wearing a black shirt and dark grey sweatpants.

The curtains to a square window began to open up as the boy picked up his head.

From outside the window, he could see lights flashing through the air.

The boy stood up and walked slowly over towards the window.

All across the night sky were bright colors that resembled the Aurora Borealis. Blue, Green, and Yellow lights danced all throughout the night.

* * *

A few minutes later, the boy was standing in a long hallway, knocking on a door of someone else's room.

After the first knock, the door slid open to reveal an older man, who looks as though he had just woken up because his brown hair was a mess. He was dressed in a light grey shirt and darker pants standing there. The man had a beard and blue eyes.

His name was Quentin Beck.

"Oh, hey Parker," the man greeted, perking up just a bit, "Isn't it a bit early to be up?"

Parker didn't respond but luckily he didn't have too. His problem was written all over his face.

Quentin sighed as he realized why the boy was knocking at his door so early in the morning.

"Nightmares again?"

Again, the boy didn't respond, he just silently nodded his head.

"Ah, kid," Quentin sighed, sympathetically.

After a brief moment of silence, the boy timidly asked, "Wanna train?"

* * *

In the middle of a large training room, Parker was standing on a small hexagonal platform, wearing a blindfold. Hovering all around the boy were drones, each one equipped with small tasers.

In today's training, Parker had to learn how to fully use his senses. To detect danger before they even happen.

After a few seconds, Parker shot his arm up and launched a web from the web-shooters attached to his wrist towards a drone.

Unfortunately, the web hit the far wall instead of a drone.

The drone he was aiming for flashed a red light and fired an electric voltage towards the boy.

"Gahh!"

Parker's body jolted violently as the electricity coursed through his body. After three seconds the electric volt stop. Afterward, the boy took a deep breath, trying to recover after the attack.

_"Focus, Parker. Trust your instincts,"_ Quentin's voice said over an intercom.

The man was in a room next to the training room, watching from behind a large glass window. Next to him was another man behind a large desk with computers.

Parker nodded while taking in a deep breath, muttering reassuring words to himself. Straightening up, the boy tried to detect the next strike. Holding his arm up in a defensive stance.

Suddenly, a drone from behind him suddenly charged towards him like a bull. The flying droid slammed the back of the boy's shoulder with such force that it almost caused him to fall.

With a groan of pain, Parker caught himself just before his body hit the floor.

_"Listen to your senses!"_

"I am listening!" the boy shouted back defensively, "They're not responding!"

While he was distracted, another drone charged again, only lower than before. The drone smashed itself harshly against the boy's leg. The impact caused Parker to lose his balance completely and land hard on his back.

_"You have to let go of these dreams, kid. Forget the past,"_

"I don't remember my past!" Parker responded, anger dripping into his voice.

Before he could fully pull himself back up, another volts of electricity coursed through his veins, a much larger voltage this time.

A loud ringing filled his ears, and he could feel tears form in the back of his eyes but Parker tried to force them away and pick himself back up. But the amount of pain he was in made that much harder than before.

The ringing in his ears stopped in time so he heard his mentor say: _"Shut it down, William!"_

The drones all simultaneously floated away towards a small hole in the wall. After the last drone had flown in, the hole closed up.

Frustrated, Parker swiftly punched the ground before he began picking himself up into a sitting position.

After sitting on the platform for a few seconds, the boy yanked his blindfold off his head before throwing it harshly on the ground.

Growling to himself, Parker stood up and marched towards a metal bench against the far end of the training room. Once he sat down, the boy held his hand in his hand.

No matter how hard he tried, he still could not master controlling his Spider Sense.

When someone sat on the bench next to him, the boy didn't look up. He didn't need his spider sense to know who it was.

"You did good today,"

The boy snapped his head up to glare at his mentor. A small ray of hope reflected in his eyes.

"Do you really think so?"

"Do you want the truth or comfort?" Quentin shrugged with a slight smirk.

Parker scoffed and held his head up with one of his hands. Rubbing his temple like he had a migraine.

"I still don't understand what you saw in me," the boy suddenly snapped.

The older man didn't expect that answer because he was silent

"What do you mean?"

Parker snapped his hand down to look over at his mentor, "I mean that out of possible thousands of enhanced people out there, why in the world would you pick me?"

Quentin didn't respond immediately after that. He looked stunned at the boy's sudden outburst.

Parker knew that he shouldn't have snapped at the very man who had taken him in when he had nowhere to go.

Just as he was about to apologize, Quentin finally spoke up.

"That day, when I saw you trying to take on the Water Elemental on your own, I saw real potential in you. Something I never saw in anyone else, and I know that if guided down the right path, you could do something that would possibly change the world,"

Parker was stunned into silence by his mentors words. His earlier frustration and anger had melted away.

"That, and I understand what it's like to lose your family to an Elemental,"

The boy glanced down a second to see Quentin fidgeting with the ring that he always wore.

One of the fragments of Parker's lost memories had been him fighting an Elemental that he named Hydro-Man, a monster that could control was and entire body was made up of water. The monster had shoved him back with a monstrous wave and would have finished him off before Quentin flew in and fought off Hydro-Man.

That was the only memory Parker remembered in full detail, everything else was either entirely gone or a broken piece. Like his dream.

"I wish I could remember my family," the boy said before he could stop himself, "Maybe if I did, it'll give me more inspiration to fight better,"

"Yeah," the older man said with a sad smile, "But maybe it's better that you don't remember,"

The kid looked confused by his response so the man added

"Trust me, living with that kind of pain every day makes it harder to fight,"

Parker decided to end it there as he saw Quentin tightened his fist that held his ring.

The boy didn't know much about his mentor's past because he figured it was best to leave it alone.

"Do you think I should just let go?"

Again, the man didn't respond immediately.

Almost as though he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Ok, seriously this time, truth or comfort?"

Parker giggled a little, a smile growing on his face for the first time that day.

"Truth but sugar coat it just a bit?"

"Ok," the man sighed, placing a firm hand on the boys shoulder, "Here's the truth: I'm not here to tell you how to run your life. But if you really want to know what I think, I think that letting go might help you to move on,"

Parker looked down towards his feet, thinking over what he had just been told.

Quentin then patted his back with supportingly

"Take a break," the man said as he stood up, "Grab some water then meet me in the Lab 3. There's something I want to show you,"

That caused the boy to perk up.

"Something new?" Parker asked with interest as his mentor began walking away

"Something awesome," the man said, turning around as he began walking backwards, "By the way, Janice finally finished your new suit. Maybe wear it to the presentation, see how it looks,"

"My new stealth suit is finished?"

"Hell yeah! I'll have her send it up to your room. It's gonna be great,"

The boy chuckled to himself after his mentor had left.

Once he was on his own, Parker sighed and thought over what he had said.

Maybe it would be best if he just stopped hoping he would remember who he was before the Elemental attack.

But it's hard to let go of something that you can't even remember.

After a while, the boy began to take off his web-shooter.

After he took off the small piece of machinery, Parker placed it onto the bench as continued to look at his wrist.

On his exposed wrist, where his web-shooter had once been, there was a strange mark. The boy was never sure what it was or how he got it but he knew it was important.

He could tell if it was a scar, a tattoo, or a birthmark. It was a small brown dot, like a bug bite, but it was surrounded by little veins that stood out against his pale skin.

To him, it looked like a small spider on a web.

And it was the only thing he had from his past.


	2. Parker Across the Multi-Verse

**I am so glad that a lot of people loved this story.**

**I'm sorry that I can't update as quickly but I will give it my best shot.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When Parker returned to his sleeping chamber, his new stealth suit was laid out on the bed waiting for him.

It was amazing... but there was too much black for his liking.

The whole suit was black, as in _everything_ was black. The pants, the shirt, undershirt, the vest, the shoes, the belt, fingerless gloves, and even the mask.

But the boy didn't care, his new suit was amazing.

As Parker finished putting on his suit and admiring himself in the mirror. He had his mask tucked in his belt.

He couldn't help but wonder what his suit would like if it was... blue and red?

Shaking away the strange thought, Parker stepped out of his room and began walking towards the lab.

As the boy began approaching Lab 3, he saw that his mentor was waiting for him outside the doors. Beck was wearing his suit, green with golden armor and a dark cape.

"Hey, Parker," Beck smiled upon seeing him, "How's the new suit?"

"Good," the boy answered, looking down at his suit with a smile, "A little tight on the old web shooter,"

Parker glanced up at him with a playful grin, however, Beck had an unamused look on his face.

"Sorry," Parker swiftly said before clearing his throat, "What were you going to show me?"

Beck chuckled a little before becoming more serious, "Alright before I show you, what have I told you about the Elementals?"

_Other than they're the monsters that haunt my dreams every night?_ Parker thought to himself before answering, "They're destructive creatures made up of the four elements that took years for you to finally takedown?"

"Yes... and no,"

Parker's eyebrows crinkled in confusion as his mentor continued.

"Well, recently the Science Division found something while they were finishing up the project. Creatures forming on another planet. The radiation and power match the same as the Elementals did,"

Fear gripped the boys' heart and his blood ran cold.

"A-are you saying that they're still out there?"

His nightmare flashed into his mind. The giant monster towering over him, ready to kill him.

Beck saw the terror that was building in the boy and placed a comforting hand on his mentee's shoulders.

"Technically," he said, firmly, "We- or rather _I_\- defeated the Elementals from this world. The one that we found is from another world,"

"Another world?" Parker repeated, "I don't understand,"

"There are multiple realities, Parker," Beck explained, "The one we're in is Dimension 833. Turns out, we're not alone,"

Parker's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open a bit, excitement reflected off his eyes, "Are you saying there's a multiverse?"

Beck didn't answer, instead, he pressed a button on his wrist that opened the Lab doors. Parker glanced at his mentor before stepping into the room.

Inside the room were rows and rows of scientists behind computers, each one displaying information in a language that Parker didn't understand.

No one noticed as their boss or his trainee walked past them, nor did they notice Parker step up to look out the large glass window.

On the other side of the window was the most beautiful thing in all of science history.

A Particle Accelerator.

"Whoa," a large and excited smile stretched across Parker's face.

Beck stepped up next to the boy and smiled at him before turning towards a nearby scientist.

"Are we ready?"

"Ready," the scientist nodded

"Let's do this," Beck announced, before silently muttering to himself, _"again"_

Parker missed his mentors' last word as he began bouncing on his toes with excitement as the Science Division started up the Particle Accelerator.

Two bright beams of energy clashed together, causing the room to vibrate for half a minute. A boomed echo came from the collision, as in the center of the lights, a small black hole began to form.

The lights reflected in Parker's brown eyes as he watched with fascination.

"I see multiple dimensions opening!" one of the scientists said.

On the main screen, multiple dimensions with different numbers labeling them began to appear, connecting with their dimension.

_"Success!"_ another one shouted.

Everyone in the room stood up from their seats and began cheering. Parker clapped his hands as well.

Quentin had the biggest victory grin on his face.

The machine continued to run as everyone celebrated.

Suddenly, Parker felt a buzz in his brain, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Everyone around him seemed to be moving into slow motion, and their cheering sounded as if they were all underwater.

A chill ran down the boy's spine as his senses began whispering to him.

_... danger... danger... danger._

Meanwhile, a small beeping sound came from the machine. On the main screen for the accelerator, all the dimensions blinked away, except for one. The particle accelerator had concentrated and began opening a portal to one specific dimension.

_**Dimension_616**_

One of the scientists looked confused and began working on setting a different coordinate.

Beck turned away for a moment to glance at his protege. He was surprised to see the boy was pale and shaking.

"Parker, something wrong?"

Parker didn't respond or react when the older man placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

With a shaky breath, the boy whispered, "Shut it down,"

The small black portal suddenly began bubbling and grew bigger and bigger.

"Uh, Beck," the nearest scientist spoke up, "It's stuck on this dimension and it's about to-"

"Kid, what's going on?" Beck ignored the man as he shook his protege's shoulder.

_Danger... Danger... Danger... DANGER!_

"SHUT IT DOWN!" Parker suddenly screamed.

All of a sudden, a large explosion erupted from the accelerator, causing the glass between the two rooms to shatter.

The surge caused the whole crew to fall onto their backs as a sudden chill filled the air, and a loud piercing scream came from the accelerator.

Multiple colored lights flew across the room, the small black hole kept expanding. The walls of the small room began shaking and rumbling, threatening to fall like a house of cards.

"TURN IT OFF!" Beck yelled over the noise.

The walls of the room were cracking around the crew, as a few members struggled to pull themselves towards the control to shut down the accelerator.

Meanwhile, Parker was curled up on the ground, his hands were clamped tight over his head, there was a shrill noise in the air that hurt his enhanced ears and his senses were still screaming.

_DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!_

Just then, a tingly feeling circulated through Parkers' body. It wasn't pain but it also wasn't a good feeling.

It felt like every cell in his body was being torn apart, then stitching themselves together again.

Slowly, Parker lowered his arms and was horrified at what he saw.

He was... flickering?

His body became less solid like a hologram before returning to its normal form.

Suddenly the air became lighter around the boy, and his body was slowly lifted off the ground.

"What the-?"

Parker was cut off when he was yanked out of the window and pulled towards the accelerator.

In a moment of panic, Parker shot a web towards the room. The web clasped against the wall and held on but it was clear that the grip wouldn't hold.

Parker tried to pull himself back into the room but gravity had a mind of its own and kept trying to pull him into the portal.

"BECK!" the boy cried out, fear and pain in his voice, "BECK!"

Through the blurs of color, Parker could see Beck struggling to pull himself off the ground, but it was clear that he couldn't move.

Suddenly, the section of the wall that the web was holding onto broke off. Causing Parker to fall back-

"PARKER!"

\- and he disappeared into the portal.

A sudden silence filled the room as the accelerator turned off, and the portal into the multi-verse sealed shut.

* * *

Parker felt like he was both drowning and falling at the same time.

When he first fell through the portal, all he could see was pitch black darkness. Then he saw stars. Billions and billions of stars, all around him.

His body was falling between the multiple dimensions, and even though nothing was touching him, it felt like there was a pressure on his chest, preventing him from breathing.

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared above his head, and he was being pulled right towards it.

Blinded by the light, Parker shielded his eyes with his arms as he was pulled into another dimension.

As the white light engulfed the boy, a sudden vision appeared in front of his eyes.

_Lasers and missiles being fired across the air._

_Shouts and screams of pain._

_And then a familiar voice shouted:_

**_"Run, son!"_**

* * *

**_CRASH!_**

Parker was snapped out of his vision when his body landed harshly against something solid.

After a brief second, a loud alarm blared from what he had landed on.

Parker winced at the loud sound. His body ached from the fall and the loud alarm was shrieking directly in his ear.

Peeling his eyes open, Parker just barely saw the black portal high in the sky, it must have spat him out nearly a hundred feet from the ground.

With a groan, Parker pushed himself off the screaming piece of technology. He could feel blood trickle down his temple.

The alarm and thing that he had landed on was a vehicle. The top part was completely dented from where he had landed, causing all the windows to be completely shattered.

Parker looked up, only to see the portal close and disappear in the dark blue sky.

Leaving the boy stuck in another dimension.

"Oh Shit," the boy whispered.

"My Car!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind Parker.

The boy spun around, which turned out to be a bad idea because it made his headache even worse.

A man was running towards Parker, or rather the broken vehicle that was behind him.

"Oh my god," the man exclaimed upon seeing the damage before turning towards Parker.

"What the hell did you do to my car?" he demanded

"This is your car?" Parker asked, dumbly.

Suddenly, his vision appeared in front of his eyes again.

_Lasers and missiles being fired across the air._

_Screams and shouts and suit firing up-_

_"Hey!"_

Parker was snapped back to reality by the shout, he turned towards the voice and saw a woman leaning out a window glaring down at him.

_"Shut that off!"_

Suddenly, more people began appearing from different windows.

_"I work at night, come on!"_

_"Every day with these damn alarms!"_

_"Call the cops, this guy destroyed my car!"_

_"Don't make me come down there, you punk!"_

"So- sorry!" the boy yelled to no one in particular, "I- I'm sorry,"

Parker could barely register everything people were shouting at him.

His vision kept going blurry, and would constantly switch from this strange new dimension to his vision.

Without even realizing it, Parker began walking away, out of the small alleyway and into the open.

The boy barely walked for a few minutes before he bumped into someone.

"Oh, my," in front of the boy was the blurry figure of a woman, "Are you alright, dear?"

Parker didn't answer and instead just stared at her as people began surrounding him.

He could feel more blood run down his face as his breathing became more erratic and uneven.

_"He doesn't look so good-"_

_"Where are your parents?_

_"I'm calling an ambulance-"_

_"-want me to call someone for you-"_

_"Oh my god... he looks li-_

_"-Spider-Man alive?"_

A bright flash appeared in front of the boy as someone took his picture.

Groaning in pain, Parker fainted to the ground.

Darkness clouded his vision as another siren began approaching him.

One last vision flashed in front of his eyes before he blacked out.

_A man with brown hair and a beard was dressed in red and gold armor. A strange and bright blue glow came from his chest._

_His face, twisted with fear. His eyes, wide and brown just like Parkers._

_All of it, this man, so familiar._

_The man was reaching out towards him and screamed;_

_**"PETER!"**_


End file.
